Wafers may be coated or oxidized in vertical ovens in a horizontal position in a vertically standing boat in a reactor. Wafers may be loaded and/or unloaded in a horizontal position into a boat, using a robot handling system. Layer deposition in vertical ovens may be carried out in the boat(s). A boat may be positioned on a pedestal and transported into and out of the reactor using an elevator. The wafer may be supported in a low pressure chemical vapor deposition (LPCVD) standard vertical boat during the film deposition, on three or four edge supporting areas on the boat pillars, e.g. teeth. Due to the temperature load of the substrate material during the deposition, e.g. cooling and heating of the wafer, in the boat in a horizontal position, plastic deformation due to gravitation effects and higher warping of the wafer may occur. This may lead to further problems during wafer handling and the wafer may no longer be able to be further processed. Furthermore, during high temperature oxidation processes, slip lines may be created when overly large temperature changes, i.e. temperature delta, are applied to the wafer during the heating, oxidation or cooling phases. The initial points prefer the wafer supporting points in the boat, which are generated through the gravitational effects on the wafer. Special boat designs, e.g. finger boats, supporting the wafer through a rand ring, etc., may be used to reduce the effect of gravitation on the creation of slip lines during oxidation.